While We're Still Here
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Eren and Mikasa share an intimate night and a relationship follows, loves a funny thing. Sorry I suck at reviews.
1. Realization

**Hello random person over the internet, let me just say, you are looking fine today! :P This is an Mikasa X Eren Fanfic, so if you don't like it don't read it…..if you do like it please remember to follow and/or favorite….if you think that water is good to have why don't you just go ahead and leave me a review? Thanks for reading! ;D**

This is set when they are in the scouting regiment.

Mikasa slowly made her way down the hallway, as she passed Eren's room she heard what sounded like Armin and Eren talking, leaning her ear into the wooden door she was able to pick up on their conversation.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Armin said.

"I can't...she probably just sees me as a brother…" Eren said, in a voice that sounded full of sadness.

"Eren come on, it's Mikasa we're talking about….this should be easy…"

"Yeah, its just a fucking walk in the park to admit to someone that you're in love with them.." He replied in a smart ass tone.

Mikasa gasped as a red tint appeared on her cheeks, she glanced around to see if anyone was near and proceeded to place her ear back onto the door.

"Armin...I'm scared….no….I'm terrified Armin…"

"Eren…"

"No Armin! I'm scared and I don't care! For the first time in my life I'm more horrified than I ever have been! What if she dies?! Huh Armin? Do you have an answer for that?!"

"Yes...its a reason…"

"Huh?" Eren began "What do you mean?"

"A reason to tell her now...what if you die and you won't be able to tell her?"

Eren was quiet for a moment… "You're right Armin…."

"I always am...oh and Eren-" Mikasa couldn't hear the rest of the words.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" Eren yelled "GET OUT WEIRDO!"

As Armin left the room Mikasa hid in the darkness to where she thought he couldn't see her, however she was wrong, he clearly saw her.

"Mikasa…." He smirked towards her spot in the dark corridor "Go get him.." The blonde boy then made his way to his bedroom.

The oriental girl got up from her spot and knocked on Eren's door.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It-its m-me…" She opened the door and walked in, silently shutting the door behind her.

"O-oh Mikasa..uh" A blush was on his cheeks "Why are you in here?"

"Well I….Uh…" She pointed towards the window as rain pattered against it "I was scared of the rain…"

"Oh...okay…you can sit down…"

"Thanks…"

She sat down next to him on the bed…an awkward silence followed as they just sat there, the only sound being their breathes and the rain.

"Hey E-eren…"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I sleep in here tonight?" She blushed and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

Eren tried his hardest not to gasp "U-um...s-sure…"

"T-thanks..its just scary since its...you know...raining.."

"Uhm….I'm going to go shower...see you in a bit…"

"Okay…"

Mikasa could hear the shower running as she sat on Eren's bed…she decided to fetch her pajama bottoms from her room. Mikasa slipped on the pajamas and looked around for her top, however the only soft looking shirt was Eren's that was on his bed.

She picked it up and sniffed it, the scent was of family and love, finally Mikasa slipped it on over he braless torso and laid down in bed.

Eren walked out of the bathroom dressed only in his pajama pants and laid down in bed.

"Hey E-eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Its really cold…"

Eren silently agreed, it was true the room was quite chilly.

"Yeah it is…"

"Can you...uhm…can we cuddle...for warmth?" She whispered out.

"W-WHAT?" He gasped as he looked down at her.

"Please? I'm freezing…"

"Uhm...Uhm...okay…" His arm went around her waist and she leaned into his chest, after he thought she was asleep he whispered aloud.

"Goodnight Mikasa..._I love you_…"

"_I love you to Eren_…" He gasped as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Their tongues battled as the room grew consistently warmer, first her shirt was off, then his pants. The sexual tension that they've held in for years was about to be let loose, may god have mercy on everyone in that cabin.

**Thanks for reading! If you like please review! Please follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed! If you think I should keep going please say so in the reviews! Just a simple "Please keep going" Will be fine! Thanks! :3**


	2. How Was It?

**Hello babies! Apparently you guys liked this fanfic, so I shall continue! :3 Remember if you like this please follow and/or favorite and if you think that Earth is a sexy planet, why don't you go ahead and leave me a review? :D Thanks for reading!**

Mikasa woke up as the sunlight kissed her pale skin, instead of waking up and feeling her normally cold bed….she was warm, and she knew why.

"Mmmmmmmm" Eren groaned from her side, she rolled around and giggled as she poked his nose.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Uh? Oh hey…" He smiled as last night's events rewinded in his head.

"Goodmorning…" Mikasa said with a smile.

"No its not.."

A hint of confusion flashed in her eyes "Huh?"

Eren wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, he then proceeded to pinch her nose with his other hand.

"Its not good morning yet, because I'm going back to bed…"

She giggled as she nuzzled back onto his chest to let sleep take them again.

Around an hour later…

"Oi Eren breakfast is-" Armin said, however he stopped as he saw Mikasa, he knew that they did it, but he thought that she would be out of his room by now.

Eren's eyes shot open as he heard his friend speak, however before doing anything he looked to his left to make sure Mikasa was covered by the comforter, and luckily to all of them, she was.

"O-oh Armin...good morning...we...uhm…" Eren tried to spit out.

"We had sex…" Mikasa said from his side.

The brunette's cheeks turned a magical red at his girlfriend's words.

Armin covered his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter, after composing himself he decided to tease him.

"Well guys..I came to tell Eren that breakfast was ready, however I assume he already ate…"

It was now Mikasa's turn to blush.

"And I'm also sure that Mikasa's famished due to the fact on how hard she rode last night…" He laughed at the two blushing kids "Yes we all heard…"

Eren picked up a pillow and threw it towards his smug friend "Get out you idiot!"

Armin laughed and shut the door. "Remember breakfast is almost ready.."

As they both got up to fetch their clothes Mikasa realised what Armin said.

"Eren?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what Armin said?"

Eren thought for a second "Yeah breakfast is ready, I'm starv-"

"No Eren...he said that everyone heard…"

His eyes widened at this "Shit.."

The two lovers made their way downstairs, and both were met with the eyes of everyone...except Levi, who seemed to not give a shit.

"Oi brats, eat breakfast you got chores soon…" The captain said.

They sat down and to prove a point Mikasa leaned into Eren's shoulder.

"Aaaawww! I wish I had a cute boyfriend!" Sasha said as she hinted to a blushing Connie.

Levi remembered what he was going to say "Oi brats" He beckoned towards Mikasa and Eren "Next time you fuck like rabbits don't be so loud, and Jaeger….if you get Mikasa pregnant I'll rip off your testes…."

"Y-yes sir!" Eren nearly shouted.

"Good...alright brats finish your food and get to work…" Levi turned around and walked down the hallway to his room.

Mikasa got up to bring her plate to the kitchen, she leaned down and kissed Eren on the cheek "See you later".

"Y-yeah..see you later…." He blushed.

_Later while Mikasa, Sasha, and Christa were cleaning the attic._

"So Mikasa…" Sasha started "How was it?"

Mikasa blushed towards her red haired friend, however she also smirked _"Messy_ and amazing…"

"Oh do tell~" Christa chirped as she giggled.

"Well he's kinda big, not huge but big...he loves using his tongue...and he's a biter…"

Sasha giggled and Christa blushed, Ymir walked in.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Mikasa and Eren's sex life…" Christa happily said.

"Yeah!" Sasha said.

"God I couldn't sleep last night, Mikasa you're so loud.." Ymir groaned with a smug look.

"S-sorry…." The oriental girl blushed.

"So Mikasa, was it as good as you wanted?" Sasha questioned.

"No...it was way better…" Mikasa smiled.

The girls heard laughter from the doorway.

"Hahahahaha, girls will be girls, Mikasa why don't you give me the details?" Hanji walked in.

**Thanks for reading! I wanted this to be decently long so...yeah! :3 If you liked it please follow and/or favorite, and if you think that its good to have the internet, why don't you go ahead and leave me when of those reviews? :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Trade?

**Hellooooo little babies! I'm back with more of that sweet sweet Eremika lovvveee! If you like please follow and/or favorite, and if you think that its good to be able to breathe, why don't you leave me a review with you fine self? ;D Thanks for reading!**

Hanji strolled into the room while the girls remained silent, Mikasa didn't dare to make eye contact with their superior.

"Oh come on, just because I'm superior doesn't mean I don't like to have fun…." She looked into all of the girls' eyes and decided to level with them "Okay Mikasa, you tell me about you and Eren and I'll tell you about….Levi and I…" she smirked as the other girls in the room gasped.

"Miss Hanji you and Captain Levi are…" Christa sputtered out.

"Yep!" Hanji chirped "So Mikasa...trade?"

The oriental girl looked at her superior, and decided to cave in.

"O-okay…." A shade of red tinged her cheeks "B-but you go first please…"

"Okay!" Hanji gave a thumbs up as she sat down on a nearby desk "Well we started this fiasco around nine weeks ago, and it's been going on ever since then…" She smiled at the memory.

"Wait, how did it start?" Ymir asked from across the room.

"Oh….we got smashed one night…" The girls looked stupefied at such an unromantic statement "However a night after he admitted his love for me, isn't that sweet?"

"That's so unlike him…" Christa commented.

Hanji understood what the girl was thinking "Yeah, he said if I told anyone besides Erwin he would….well...I don't like to say those dirty words…" The redhead blushed at this.

_'If you tell anyone I'll screw you so hard you won't be able to shit properly for months...' Levi's voice echoed in her mind._

"Well Mikasa it's your turn!" Sasha nearly screamed out.

"W-well…" Mikasa started, however she was incredibly embarrassed to talk.

"Oh come on, you had no problem telling us how much you love his tongue in your-" Ymir's statement was interrupted by Christa's hand over her mouth.

"P-please Mikasa continue, don't mind her…"

"W-well...it was last night and he…"

_Twenty five minutes and a lot of blushing later…_

"And I told him it he shouldn't go too fast, but of course he didn't listen, I still loved it though and I really liked how-"

"Okay Mikasa that's enough.." Hanji said as her glasses were getting steamed again…

"Well now it's your turn Miss Hanji-" Sasha tried to get out.

"Yes Hanji, do tell them about our sex life…" An irritated Levi said from the doorway.

"Oh-oh, Levi, we were just-" Hanji said with a blush.

"No tell them, should I tell them how much you love gagging on my-"

"NO LEVI!" With that Hanji picked up her short boyfriend and sprinted out the attic.

**THANKS FOR READING! If you liked it please leave me a review, and remember to favorite and/or follow! Bye little babies! See you next time! :)And sorry it was so short, I promise a longer one will be out soon!**


	4. Slumber Parties

**Hello my chilren' this is another Eremika loovveeee story! If you like it please follow and/or favorite, and if you think that I look like George Clooney, why don't you go ahead and leave me a sexy review? :3 Thanks for reading!**

"Mmmiikkaaaassaaaaa, stop hogging the covers!" Eren sleepily said from his side of the bed, after being with his oriental girlfriend for a week he remembered one thing from their childhood….she always took the sheets away from him, however she was also always cuddled up next to him, so he did get some degree of warmth.

"Shat-up Ern, just g'back to" She tried to stifle a yawn "Sleep…" Her last word was a whisper as she closed her eyes.

"Why can't you just give me half of the blanket?" He pleaded.

One eye opened on her pale face "I thought you didn't want me to baby you…"

"You sure weren't babying me last night with that mouth of yours….you're into such dirty stuff…" He smirked because he was able to get a reaction from the normal calm Mikasa.

"O-oi! Don't make me..Ugh!" Mikasa rolled over away from him, however Eren just pulled her back into a warm embrace.

"So what are you doing today Miss Jaeger?"

She blushed at his words of honey "D-don't call me that...we aren't married silly.."

"Yet…"

A soft smile spread on her lips at the thought of marrying him and maybe….maybe living a normal life…. "Well after we finish that angry midget's chores, the girls are coming in here to meet…"

Eren nodded in remembrance, months ago when he found out Mikasa partook in Christa's 'Girl Time' as she called it, he was shocked to say the least. Never in his young life would he figure that Mikasa would enjoy talking about girly things and boys, etc...however as long as it made her happy, the titan boy was happy.

"Okay….tonight I'll be hanging out with the guys…and…"

"And?" She curiously asked.

"And...Levi…"

Mikasa's eyes gasped in surprise as the mere thought just rushed into her brain.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...he said Hanji is making him come..so.." Eren chuckled remembering Levi's words.

_"Excuse me Eren, Levi has something he's like to ask…" Hanji chirped._

_"Um..okay? Yes Captain?"_

_"Fuck off you piss for brains…" Levi irritably said, however after getting smacked in the neck by Hanji he retracted his words._

_"Um...may I join you and...your friends...tomorrow night...and….ugh...h-a-n-g o-u-t?" He wouldn't dare make eye contact with Eren._

_"Uh...sure…"_

_"YAY! LEVI MADE A FRIEND!" Hanji screeched as she hugged her short boyfriend into a tight death squeeze._

**Later that night….**

Sasha and Christa squealed as they ran into Eren's room, now that Mikasa and Eren both sleep together, Mikasa just moved all of her stuff in with Eren.

"Believe it or not I've been looking forward to this all week.." Ymir said as she walked in and plopped herself down on the bed, however she shot back up and made a sour face "Eeewww, it smells like Mikasa and Eren sex.."

Mikasa growled and threw a pillow at the girl, who easily ducked and smirked as Christa and Sasha giggled.

"Speaking of which, were is your man Mikasa?" Sasha perked up, mouth full of a potato.

"Oh, he's in the shower right now getting ready for guy's night I guess…"

"What do you think they do in guy's night?" Christa said as she took her spot on the floor.

"Probably drink and play those stupid card games…" Sasha replied, still eating the potato.

"Damn Sasha calm down, it sounds like you're fucking the potato.." Ymir said.

"Ugh…" Sasha grumbled "Atleast I'm open about it, when are you going to fess up to fingering Christa?" Her remark earned a snicker from Mikasa, and a blush on both Christa and Ymir's faces.

"Sh-shut up!" Ymir annoyingly said as she laid her head into a pillow.

"Oi Mikasa, where are my clothes?" Eren said as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was messy and wet and his six pack had small water droplets all over.

Sasha blushed and tried not to make eye contact with his abs, Christa squealed and hid her red face, and Ymir loudly said "Goddamn.." Mikasa just smiled towards her boyfriend and handed him his clothes.

"Here you go.."

"Thanks sweetheart" He added the last word sarcastically as he pecked her cheek, Eren found it funny to call her those names, mainly due to the fact that the only one she could tolerate was 'baby'.

As Eren left the room all the girls looked at a grinning Mikasa.

"You're so lucky...I want a cute boyfriend!" Sasha squealed.

"Did you see his abs, Oh my~~~" Christa whispered.

"Goddamn" Ymir repeated.

Mikasa chuckled and sat back down "Yeah I'm pretty lucky…"

"I wonder what'd he look like without the towel…" Sasha said.

"Don't. Push .It." Mikasa glared towards the red head.

"Oi Mikasa I'll be downstairs!" A clothed Eren said as he exited the room "Love you!"

Mikasa blushed "Love you to!"

All of the girls looked at her again.

"Lucky…" They all said at once.

An hour passed as the girls talked about meaningless things such as boys, food, and what they wanted to do in the future.

"Well!" Sasha clapped her hands "Its getting late, I'm going to change into my pajamas…"

All of the girls nodded in agreement.

Ymir wore just a plain gray pajama set, while Christa and Sasha wore pink ones, however as Mikasa exited the bathroom she earned smirks from the other girls.

"Ohhh, is that whose clothes I think it is?" Christa said as she wiggled her eyebrow.

Mikasa blushed, it was true she was wearing Eren's boxers and his shirt, which were both loose on her, however it was comfortable and she liked it.

"Y-yes...you didn't have to point it out…."

The three girls giggled at their blushing friend.

**Downstairs with the boys….**

It was an awkward silence, after what seemed like an eternity Connie spoke up.

"So..Captain Levi...what's been happening?"

"Fuck off.."

"Oh yeah..thats cool…"

A heavy silence filled the air, however it was interrupted again with Levi's sigh.

"So what do you brats normally do here?"

Jean piped up "Well, we normally just talk…"

"Talk?" Levi's eyebrow moved down into a puzzled look.

"Yeah...just...talk…" Jean looked up to the ceiling as he finished his tea.

"About?" Levi was intrigued.

"What the others should do if…." Eren started.

"One of us dies…." Connie finished, all members wore somber faces.

Levi leaned back in his chair and let the information process, these brats...were slowly becoming men...slowly though. Like a snail.

"Continue…" Levi said.

"Well" Eren began "If I die I told Armin to take care of Mikasa…"

Armin nodded his head.

"And if I die" Connie started "I told Eren and Jean to bring Sasha back safely, and for Armin to cook for her because he's a great cook."

Jean looked at the guys in front of him "If I die I told them to bring my jacket and boots to my mom, and to give her a note that I always keep under my bed."

Now it was Armin's turn.

"If I die I told Eren to bring my body to the ocean and let the tides get it, and not to annoy Mikasa too much…" It was a joke that lightened up the mood...just a bit.

Levi realised what he had to do. "Oi brats….if I die, which would probably be from saving Jaeger's dumbass...get…..just…..just…. make sure Hanji doesn't fuck up more….and tell her...I…." He didn't want to finish, he didn't have to, they all knew what he meant….

They talked and talked, eventually both groups called it a night and headed back up to their rooms.

"Hey Mikasa?" Eren said, currently she was nuzzled up into his neck.

"Hm?" She silently said from her spot.

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

Mikasa looked up and smiled "Yeah..you?"

"Same…" He smiled back down and kissed her forehead.

**Holy shit things got a little deep, sorry :0 If you liked please follow and/or favorite, and please leave me a sexxyyyy review! :D See you next time!**


	5. An Interesting Night Pt1

**Hhhheeellloooooo little babies! I'm back! This is some more of that sweet sweet Eremika love, and I hope you enjoy! Please follow and/or favorite, and if you like attack on titan, why don't you go ahead and give me some of those sexy as hell reviews? Thanks! :D**

The 104th training squad has seen terror, in all actuality many of them have looked death dead in the eyes and said _"Fuck off"_, however tonight many of them felt more fear than they ever have in their entire life. Tonight Eren and Mikasa were arguing. They could hear them in their room screaming at each other, recently while surveying more land, Eren nearly sacrificed his life for Mikasa, however he survived, but Mikasa was still pissed off that he would do such a thing.

"What if you died?!" Mikasa screamed.

"Then you would still be alive!" Eren retorted equally as loud.

"So?! You would have died Eren, what would happen to humanity?!"

"FUCK HUMANITY! If I lose you then my life isn't worth living anyways!"

"Don't say that!"

"Its true! You're all I have left!"

"But-"

"No! Shut the hell up and let me speak Mikasa!" He looked furious, but also sad "If you die...then whats my life worth?"

"You could move on…" She whispered.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No..I couldn't...I'd probably just kill mysel-"

"No…."

"Look Mikasa, if I die to save your life..then my life was worth it.."

"I'm sorry.." The oriental girl whispered into his ear.

"Me too….I love you…"

"I love you too…"

As they kissed Mikasa pushed him onto the bed "Let me apologize for my rude behaviour" She proceeded to take off her shirt revealing her lace bra.

Eren gulped, however a smile was still present on his lips "Apology accepted…"

"Oi guys Levi wants everyone-" Sasha walked in with bread in her hand "Uhm...yeah...downstairs…" She blushed as she ran out of the room.

As they made their ways downstairs Levi huffed and stared at them "Listen up brats, I have an emergency meeting with Erwin for some more supplies….Hanji...is in charge.." His face squirmed at those last words.

Hanji smiled as she walked to him, to everyone's surprise he leaned up and kissed her, whispering something into her ear causing her to blush.

"Bye Captain Levi!" Connie waved.

"Eat a dick." The short man slammed the door.

"Okay guys, the booze is in the kitchen, don't bother me….and stay inside.." Hanji sprinted upstairs to her room.

Jean plopped himself onto the couch as everyone took seats and looked around, much to Jean's dismay Mikasa sat on Eren's lap.

"Do you guys have to be all up on each other like that? It's weird.." Jean grumbled, Mikasa just stared at him.

"Oh trust me Jean, Eren's going to be all up inside me tonight…" She smirked at his reaction.

"Damn feel that burn Jean.." Connie laughed.

"What do you guys want to do?" Ymir asked from her spot on the couch.

"Wanna play cards?" Jean suggested.

"Lets read a book!" Armin said thoughtfully.

"No we should eat!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Truth or dare?" Christa said.

Everyone agreed and took their places in a circle, Mikasa still in Eren's lap.

"We'll all take turns" Armin said "Sasha will go first.."

"Yay!" The redhead exclaimed "Okay uhm...Jean?"

"Dare.."

"I dare you to make me a sandwich!" She licked her lips as he got up and made a sandwich, after around two minutes of rustling in the kitchen he came back and dropped the plate on her lap.

"Okay...Connie?"

"Dare man!"

"I dare you to kiss Sasha…" Everyone smirked as they turned their heads to the blushing Connie and the near choking Sasha.

"Uhm….how long?" Connie muttered out as he scooted over to Sasha.

"I don't know...Sasha?" Jean said.

"When I say stop?" Sasha whispered, more smirks were earned from the group.

"Hahahaha, get some Connie!" Eren laughed.

"S-shut up!" Connie leaned in and met lips with Sasha.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"Holy shit are they still going at it?" Ymir said with a groan.

"How long has it been?" Jean questioned, he picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Connie.

"Connie, you can keep kissing her after you dare someone…" Jean groaned.

"Ugh...Uhm...Armin, truth or dare?"

"Truth.." The blonde said.

"Do you masterbate?" Most of the girls, except for Ymir, blushed.

"All night every night, my turn.." He answered with a smirk as the girl's faces flushed even more red.

"Dude you're scary sometimes.." Connie said as he went back to Sasha.

"Eren...truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Uhm….I dare you to grope Ymir.."

"No." Mikasa said "Do a different one.."

"But Mikasa…" Armin nearly pleaded.

"I said do a different one…" She stood her ground well.

"Okay jeez….uhm...Eren I dare you to...strip to your boxers…"

Eren glared at his friend as he got up, Eren striped down and revealied his red boxers to everyone.

Mikasa smirked. Tonight was sure to be an interesting time.

_Okay that sucked :/ Sorry….I guess I'll release it, sorry if it wasn't good...thanks for reading! Please remember to follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed! And don't forget to review. :3_


	6. An Interesting Night Pt2

**Heellloooo little babies! I'm back! :D What's up bitches? This is some more Eremika love! So sweet! Please follow and/or favorite and if you think Attack On Titan is an anime, why don't you leave me a review? Thanks! :)**

Eren was in hell. Currently the 104th trainee squad was playing truth or dare, and he was in his boxers with Mikasa on his lap. Instead of sitting still, Mikasa was moving her butt slowly against his groin, making him hard.

"Mikasa…" He grumbled into her ear while Christa was being dared to flash Ymir "Please stop…"

"Stop doing what Eren?" Mikasa smirked as she moved again "I'm just a bit uncomfortable…"

"Please...I'm getting-"

"Oh trust me, I can feel it…" She smiled towards Sasha, who was gave her a wink. Earlier after hearing Eren groan, Sasha looked over and immediately recognized what Mikasa was doing to Eren.

"Okay my turn!" Christa said cheerfully "Mikasa, truth or dare?"

Mikasa stopped her unnoticed grinding and pondered for a second "Truth.."

Christa smirked "Three days ago when I heard moaning from the kitchen, was that from you?"

The oriental girl blushed and looked down "Uhm...y-yes.."

"Nice Eren.." Connie gave a thumbs up.

"Thats disgusting…" Jean looked mortified.

"M-My turn….Ymir?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to motorboat Christa…"

Christa looked mortified, however Ymir looked quite pleased.

"Best night ever…." Christa opened her shirt and gasped as Ymir shook her head around extremely quickly, however no one noticed Ymir's tongue out.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Ymir left Christa's chest and looked towards the group.

"Jean…..truth or dare?" Ymir muttered as she picked at her teeth.

"Uhm...dare…"

"I dare you to make out with Eren…"

"No.." Mikasa said before anyone else "Okay everyone let's get one thing straight, nobody gets to touch Eren, and nobody gets to kiss Eren, got it?"

"While we're at it" Eren started "The same goes with Mikasa…"

"And Connie and I!" Sasha said.

"Okay okay jeez…" Ymir said "Fine Jean, I dare you to...goddammit I can't think of anything…"

"This game sucks, lets play something new" Christa muttered.

"Okay...anyone have any good ideas?" Connie said from the couch.

"Why don't we just talk?" Mikasa said "We should do what we normally do on friday nights, but instead mix groups?"

"Yay! But first the girls are going to change into pajamas!" Christa jumped up and grabbed both Ymir and Sasha's hand.

Mikasa got up and kissed Eren's cheek "See you in a bit.."

"Yeah…" Eren smiled.

As the girls made their way out of the room to change, the guys got their spots on the couch.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I flooded my mom's garden?" Connie said with a smirk as he remembered.

"Hahahah, no dumbass, but continue" Armin said with a smile.

"Well-" Connie started.

Connie finished the story as the girls walked in, Sasha and Christa were wearing their normal pink pajamas, while Ymir wore her gray ones, more smirks were earned from the girls as

Mikasa entered last dressed in Eren's boxers and shirt.

"Can you guys stop making those faces?" Mikasa huffed as she sat back down in Eren's lap "We fuck on a daily basis, it's okay for me to wear his clothes!"

Everyone except for Jean laughed at her silly actions.

**Thanks for reading, did you guys like? :) If you liked please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! See you later! :D**


	7. An Interesting Night Pt3

**Hello my children, originally I wasn't going to do another "Interesting Night", but while I was showering I got this idea, and I liked it so...here it is! :D If you liked it please follow and/or favorite, and please leave me some of them sexy reviews! Thanks! If you like the way I write, why don't you go check out some other fanfics on my profile?**

**Important News: While reviewing, why don't you leave a request on what would be an interesting plot point?**

"Guys I got the alcohol…" Connie said as he exited the kitchen, he was greeted with cheers Jean, Ymir, and Sasha.

"I don't think we should be drinking guys.." Mikasa said from her spot on Eren's lap.

"Oh come on Mikasa, live a little!" Ymir toasted as she started to drink her bottle.

"Idiots.." Eren muttered under his breath in a whisper only Mikasa could hear, however he still took his bottle of alcohol "Mikasa do you want to just share?" He asked, the oriental girl in his lap nodded yes and sipped the liquid.

"You pussy!" Sasha practically yelled towards Armin, who refused to drink even a little.

"I plan on keeping my intelligence, and besides you can still drink, you don't have a lick of intelligence in you anyways…." A smug Armin said as Sasha huffed and continued drinking her booze.

After another hour of everyone talking and slowly getting smashed Mikasa leaned into Eren's shoulder. She was a bit tipsy, even though she only had three sips.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Tired…" She whispered.

"Hahaha, hey everyone, Mikasa and I are going to hit the hay, goodnight…" Eren picked her up bridal style.

"Remember Eren be gently with her!" Ymir called, everyone laughed at the blushing Eren.

"No Eren don't be gentle.." A slightly tipsy Mikasa pleaded, everyone laughed harder at the confused girl in Eren's arms.

Finally he found their bedroom and opened the door, since Mikasa was already asleep he gently set her down onto the bed and put the blanket over her.

Eren sat down on the side of the bed and took off his pants, then his shirt. He then walked to the other side of the room to extinguish the candle.

"Eeeeerrreeennnn, get in bed...please…" Mikasa called from the bed, Eren turned around and saw her sleepy form being propped up by her elbow. Her eyes were almost closed and her hair was already in a mess. He smiled at her cute actions.

"Hahaha, I am...you should have stayed asleep.." He crawled in bed and her head was instantly on his chest.

"I need you to go to sleep…" She mumbled.

"What about when we didn't share a bed?" He asked, with a smile.

"I've been tired for years…" Mikasa giggled.

**Thanks! I just wanted to write this to wrap up "An Interesting Night" Did you guys like? I'll update maybe tonight or tomorrow…..see you sexy little babies then! Remember to review! :D**


	8. Go The Fuck To Sleep

**Little Babies! :D How ya doin'? Let me just say…..you are looking yummy today, keep doing what you're doing, because it's going WELL ;P. But enough of my casual flirting, let's get down to business….this is some more of that sweet sweet Eremika love, and remember if you like it follow and/or favorite! Plus if you think that being a kangaroo is kinda cool, leave me a review? Thanks! :)**

It was a restless night. After retiring to bed everyone hoped to get some sweet shut eye, however Eren and Mikasa seemed to have other intentions in mind. Armin and Jean who shared a room right next to the young couple were in total hell.

_"Oh god Eren, you're….you're tongue...oh god keep going…" A muffled Mikasa said._

_Eren could be heard laughing._

_"You're always so strong, but now look at you.."_

_"Shut up.."_

Jean looked over to the wide eyed blonde with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Armin...I want to be eaten by a titan…"

"Well Mikasa has you beat to that…" Armin smirked at his sexual joke.

Jean's mortified look seemed to echo in the room "That's disgusting.."

**In the other room…**

Sasha and Christa were staring at each other awkwardly, Sasha was the first to speak.

"Christa...I'm scared…"

"It's okay, they're just-"

_"OH GOD EREN!" Mikasa screamed._

"Christa...I just don't want to hurt anymore…."

The blonde girl smiled at her friend.

**In the lovers' bedroom…**

Mikasa was in complete heaven, currently Eren was eating her warm area and waves of ecstasy cascaded her body.

"Eren...oh shit…" Her third orgasm shot her nerves.

"Mikasa…" Eren grumbled in her ear as he nipped it playfully.

"Someone's a bit frisky tonight…" She giggled as her hands began to wander.

**Back in Jean and Armin's room…**

"Do they not realize how thin the walls are?" Jean complained.

"I think they don't care…." Armin sleepily answered.

_"Oh fuck me Mikasa.." Eren's voice was heard._

_"You like it?" His girlfriend purred back._

Armin heard the lovebirds'' door be forced open, Levi's voice boomed.

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE YOU HORNY LITTLE BRATS?!"_

Jean laughed as he heard Eren and Mikasa scramble.

_"I LIKE SLEEP, YOU TWO CAN GO FUCK OUTSIDE OR IN THE SHOWER, BUT NOT WHERE I CAN HEAR YOUR SORRY ASSES, NOW GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP…"_

The door slammed and Levi could be heard rumbling down the hallway.

_"Fuckin brats screwing like rabbits, shits disgusting…"_

**Did you guys like? I know it was short, but I just wanted to write it really quick, remember to follow and/or favorite and also leave me a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Cooking Can Be Interesting With Friends

**Man I ship Eremika so hard it's a submarine :P Hello people! We're back with some more sexy Eremika love, and it's going to be...well...something. Remember if you like it please follow and/or favorite and if you personally believe that pasta is good, leave me a review? :3 Thanks!**

**Important News: You're sexy**

Mikasa wiped the sweat from her forehead as she cooked in the kitchen, Levi left again the previous night, so Hanji put the girls on cooking and cleaning, and the boys on chores outside.

"Mikasa you're really good at cooking…" Christa smiled as she chopped carrots to put into the stew.

The oriental girl smiled at her friend "Thank you, Eren's mother taught me…"

"This is so boring…" Ymir grumbled as she watched the liquid in the pot slowly start to boil.

"When can I help?" Sasha pleaded from the barstool in the middle of the kitchen, the girls placed her there, mainly due to the fact that she kept eating the food they were supposed to be cooking with.

"When you learn to not eat the food to cook with…" Ymir retorted, she earned giggles from Mikasa and Christa.

"That's no fair.." The redhead grumbled.

"Hey Mikasa, hey ladies…." A shirtless Eren walked in, he gave a wink to Mikasa as he reached up to get a pitcher.

"Eren what are you doing here?" Mikasa questioned.

"Oh, the guys are thirsty, so I'm getting 'em some water…" Eren couldn't help but notice the room grew considerably quite when he walked in "Was there something you guys were talking about that I shouldn't hear?"

"Well, not really, it's just funny to see Mikasa's personality change when you enter.." Christa giggled as the asian girl blushed furiously.

Eren laughed as well, to add insult to injury on his way out he pulled Mikasa in for a quick make out session.

She swatted him away playfully as her moonlight skin changed to a deep crimson "Go away you smell horribly.."

"Well you taste good…" He laughed as he exited the room.

Mikasa turned around and looked at all three of her friends smirking at her.

"You know Mikasa, you're normally so strong and stoic, however when Eren enters the picture-" Sasha started.

"Shut it…" Mikasa said with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah Sasha, we already knew what you meant.." Christa said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Mikasa's voice sounded like she was pleading to hear confirmation from the girls.

"Oh trust me it's bad…" Ymir said "You go from strong as a titan, to weak as an ant…"

"When you see Eren your face is like when Sasha see's food.." Christa joked.

"I swear you guys are the worst…" Mikasa smiled at her friends.

"What about you and Connie Sash?" Ymir grinned.

"Huh?" Her eyes perked up at his name "Him and I are fine I guess…"

"Give us some details girl…" Ymir prodded.

"Well….I mean…._we do stuff_….and…"

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Mikasa grinned as Sasha blushed "How was it?"

"It….was great…." Sasha was now crimson as well.

"You're damn right it was" A smug Connie walked in, the girls started giggling, except for a mortified Sasha.

Connie opened up the pantry and got out some bread "The guys are hungry, however Eren was right when he said you girls talk about bad stuff…" He walked out and pecked Sasha on the cheek.

The girls laughed at their friend and continued with cooking.

"Laugh all you want Ymir, but we all know you and Christa are a thing…" Sasha teased, both Ymir and Christa blushed.

"S-s-so?" Christa stuttered out.

"Do you guys finger each other?" Sasha questioned.

"What?!"

"Or do you prefer to lick?" She continued.

"A-ask Mikasa what Eren does to her first!" Christa pleaded.

"Oh he _loves_ going down on me…" Mikasa smugly said, teasing the blonde girl.

"Same with Connie, he can't ever get enough of me!" Sasha teased as well.

Hanji cleared her throat in the doorway.

"Is this all you girls talk about?" Their superior said.

**Did you guys like? If so please review! :3 Thanks! See you next time!**


	10. Did You Hear?

**Heeelllloooo sexy bitches! Here's some more of that beautiful Eremika! :) If you like please follow and/or favorite, and remember to leave me a sexy review!**

Mikasa felt the warm water hit her body as she showered, currently Eren and Armin were going over plans in the library, so she decided to await Eren's return, however after getting bored of just sitting and reading she decided to take a quick shower to freshen up.

_"When is he getting back?"_ She thought to herself _"I wonder if he's thinking of me…"_

She got out of the shower and the cool air kissed her pale skin, wrapping a towel around her she exited the bathroom to put on 'her' pajamas. (Also known as Eren's shirt and boxers)

_"He always takes to long.."_ She huffed as she left the room to find Sasha and Christa. Getting to Sasha's door the oriental girl knocked and continued to open the door.

"Huh? Oh hey Mikasa!" Sasha happily chirped from her bed, Christa was sitting at the table talking with Ymir.

"Hey guys" Mikasa shut the door and took a seat at the table alongside Ymir "What's up?"

"Well we were just talking, how's it been waiting on Eren's D?" Ymir answered smugly, both Christa and Sasha laughed.

"Hahahaha, she got you there Mikasa.." Christa giggled.

"Whatever Ymir, by the way, I heard Christa's moaning last night...maybe you guys should be more quiet?"

Sasha continued dying of laughter as Christa turned a crimson no one has ever seen. Ymir just looked at the blonde girl and stated "I told you they could hear.."

"S-sasha you can't say anything! I heard you and Connie last night getting it on!" Christa muttered out, still embarrassed.

"Damn kill her Christa" Mikasa laughed.

"You guys suck.." Sasha grumbled towards her now laughing friends.

The girls continued their chit chat until they heard the library doors open.

_"Finally we're done…"_ Eren's voice was heard from the hallway.

_"I know, that was torture"_ Armin said _"Where's Mikasa?"_

_"My room, probably resting for tomorrow's training…"_

_"Cool...how long have you guys been dating again?"_

_"Armin we've been over this…"_ Eren grumbled _"Five months…"_

_"Shouldn't you propose?"_ Armin questioned.

_"I...don't know...I want to...but the titans are still…"_

_"Like I've said before, that's just another reason to go ahead and do it.."_

_"I know...but...what if I lost my wife?"_ Eren muttered.

_"What if you lost her before you could make her your wife?"_

_"I...uh...you're right…"_

Armin chuckled slightly _"I always am…"_

_"Don't get cocky…"_ Eren laughed slightly back _"I'm going to bed…"_

_"Okay…"_

After Armin was sure that Eren was gone he went down the hall to Sasha's door and opened it, he was met with the eyes of three shocked girls and one overjoyed and blushing Mikasa.

"You hear that Mikasa?" Armin smirked.

"Y-yeah I did...wait how did you?" Mikasa started.

"I heard you all giggling while I was in the meeting.."

"Oi Armin, where's Mikasa?" Eren said from down the hallway, his footsteps continued to get closer to Sasha's doorstep.

"Is she in here?" The brunette boy popped his head in, his eyes met Mikasa's "Oh hey Mikasa, why are you?" Eren noticed that all the girls looked surprised, and Mikasa was blushing.

"Why are you guys...wait...oh shit.." It dawned on the young titan boy that they heard him and Armin, he heard laughing from his blonde friend.

"D-did you guys?" Eren questioned, the answer was all of them nodding.

"Well….Mikasa...what do you..think?" Eren rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Mikasa ran up and wrapped her arms around him "Yes"

**Did you guys like? I know it's a bit early, but I like it (: Please remember to review! See you next time..**


	11. Not An Ending, But A Beginning

**Hhheellooo my little babies...MikaEren? I think yes! :p Thanks for everybody who has been reading, you mean a lot to me! (: Remember to follow and/or favorite and remember to leave me a review!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: This is the final chapter, however on my profile tonight I will start a new story called "Now That We Are Here" and It will be about their life without titans….so go check it out!**

Eren walked out of the kitchen with his plate of food, currently him and his comrades were eating lunch and taking a relaxing break from their day to day chores. He sat down next to Mikasa and placed his plate down, she wore the same smile she had last night when he accidentally proposed to her.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Sasha asked Mikasa.

"Well I want it to be in December, but~~~" The oriental beauty kept chatting, happiness having an aura around her, Eren couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, congrats Eren…" Ymir muttered while stuffing her face with the food provided. Christa smiled brightly towards the titan shifting boy.

"Yeah, congratulations! I can't wait for the wedding!" The blonde girl said.

"Hahaha, yeah thanks…" Eren smiled towards his friends.

"Alright" Jean said as he got up "Come on guys, we gotta keep chopping firewood"

The boys who weren't finished quickly ate what food they had left and got up with a groan. As Eren picked up his plate he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek, his blush was deep on his cheeks.

"I'll see you soon…" Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah, hey around six meet me at the front door…"

"Okay?" Inquisition was laced in her eyes.

As the boys chopped the firewood they kept small talk going.

"Hey Eren, congrats…" Connie said. Eren drove down the axe and split the wood into two, he smiled towards his friend.

"Thanks man, I'm kinda glad I was able to do it on accident…"

"Yeah, what a coincidence that they heard-" Armin began.

"Mikasa told me Armin...you planned the whole conversation..." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Haha...yeah...but hey it worked!" He pointed out.

"Yeah...thanks.." Eren grinned.

With the girls….

"Why don't we have chores today?" Christa asked her group as they all sat down in the living room, for some unknown reason the girls didn't have any chores nor did they want to do any.

"I don't know, but I'm sure not complaining….." Ymir laughed as she sipped her water.

"Mikasa you've been smiling all day, and I don't think its from how we don't have work…" Sasha said with a smug look "Care to explain?"

"You know damn well what it's about…" Mikasa smiled, however on the inside her joy was mixed with curiosity in what Eren had in store tonight.

_Later…._

Mikasa stood in the darkness as she waited for Eren to meet her, however her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Hey.." Eren said as he kissed her neck softly.

She giggled "Hey…"

"Was I late?" He asked.

Another giggle escaped her lips "You always are…"

"Sorry…" He looked genuinely guilty.

"I know how you can make it up to me…"

"Hahaha, how?"

She smirked at her husband "I want a piggy back ride…"

Eren made a fake groan sound as he let her get on his back.

"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked after he had been walking for a few minutes.

"You mean where are we…" He stopped at a large tree.

He set her down on the warm grass. Mikasa stood there for a few moments with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of bliss, however when she when her eyes opened she was met with Eren on one knee.

"Mikasa Ackerman, I'm always happiest with you...and...I love you with all of my heart, you are my everything….will you please marry me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said 'yes' around fifteen times.

"Mikasa here…" Eren grabbed a flower and wrapped it around her ring finger "I don't have a ring yet, but this will do for now…"

"Eren...why did you do all of this?" She asked as he stood up "You already proposed.."

Eren rubbed his neck awkwardly again, a smiled plastered on his mouth. "I just….wanted to do it right…."

An idea popped in Mikasa's mind, a devilish smile was on her face.

"Well Eren.." She took of her shirt to expose her braless chest "How about _you do me right_?"

**Thanks for reading! Remember to check out my other series on my profile later tonight! Please review!**


End file.
